Set Command Power (English)
The Command Power command allows the owner of a server to customize the level of another command. Its power cannot be changed. Only the owner(3) of a server and the bot developer(4) can use this command. Syntax Like all commands, the Command Power command needs to start with the server's command prefix. Then followed by the words "set commandpower". Then somewhere you will indicate the level of the command you will be changing with any of the keywords "general", "moderator", "administrator", "owner" or using any number from 0 to 3. Somewhere in the command, you will need to indicate any command name exactly.* The commands format could be written like this: !set commandpower (0|1|2|3) (Command_Name) *i.e. The command MUST be in full so if you type it like "add admin" you will need to use that and not "admin" only. Examples of the above which were talked about: !set commandpower 1 poll -> Sets the poll command to be used by moderators and above only. !SET commandpower 0 add admin -> Sets the add admin command to be used by anybody. !set COMMANDPOWER 3 ROLE assign -> Sets the role assign command to be used by the server owner only. !set commandpower latency 2 -> Sets the latency command to be used by admins and above only. !set commandpower add mod moderator -> Sets the add mod command to be used by moderators and above only. !set commandpower add mod administrator -> Sets the add mod command to be used by admins and above only. !set command power latency general -> Sets the latency command to be used by anybody. How does it work? The bot will scan through your message looking for the arguments above. If your message contains any keyword indicated it will then scan for any set of characters equaling the commands "name" which is what you normally enter to when typing a command. Once it has found a command it will set the power of the command to the new value and store it. If it cannot find any one of those variables it will send an error message. 1. Scan through message to find command level. 2. Find command name which matches a command you specified. 3. Set the command found to the found command level. 5. Send confirmation message of the command changed and the level it is at currently. 6. Delete confirmation message after 15 seconds. Errors and how to deal with them... If there is an error at any point in the command it will give you a brief description of the error which is sometimes ineffective in explaining it. Here are some common errors you will face: * Command Incomplete: '''The command you entered had no variables indicated. * '''No Command Found: The command you entered had no command indicated or the command you entered was not apart of the bot or was not exactly correct. This will also happen if you try to enter "set commandpower" as the command since it is unchangeable. * '''No Command Power Found: '''You did not indicate a command power to set the command to. This might happen if you miss-spell the keyword you used or you did not enter it anywhere in the command. * '''Other error: '''If another error occurs then join the support Discord. Category:Commands (English)